


Love Live! Magical Girl Project

by KiraMenda



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Humor, Magical Girls, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMenda/pseuds/KiraMenda
Summary: ¡¡Para salvar su escuela, Honoka, Umi y Kotori tendrán que hacer verdadera magia!! ¿Lo lograrán? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si para salvarla necesitan que les digas un código secreto que solo puedes encontrar en el interior del fanfic llamando al número que aparecería, hipotéticamente, en la pantalla de tu ordenador y/o movil celular cuando lo termines?





	1. Introducción

"¡Soy Kousaka Honoka, estoy en segundo año de preparatoria! _[Sea lo que sea eso.]_ ¡En este momento mi escuela, la academia Otonokizaka, está en grandes problemas! Veras...

Todo comenzó cuando la Presidenta de la Junta Directiva anunció que nuestra escuela cerraría."

*¡CHANCHANCHAN!*

-¡N-No puede ser!

-¿De verdad cerrará?

-Eso significa que nuestra escuela va a desaparecer ¿Cierto? 

-Aahh...

-¡Honok...

PUM! Honoka al suelo.

-¿H-Honoka-chan?

-M-Mi... 

-¡Honoka!

-¡Honoka-chan!

**CIERRE DE LA ESCUELA**

  
-Mi brillante... vida... galleta...!- Y Honoka desfalleció. _[Y menos mal, porque si llega a fallecer se acaba esto aquí.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Live! Magical Girl Project
> 
> Con cariño, de Kira-menda


	2. ¡Capítulo 1! ¡Sueños! ¡Haceos Verdad!

Las campanas doblaron. Bueno, el timbre sonó como si unas campanas doblaran y Honoka se despertó en la cama de la enfermería de la escuela.

-¡¿Un sueño?!- Exclamó.- Oh. ♪♪Nana Nana Nanana Nanana♪♪ ¡Buenos Días! ¡Hideko, Fumiko, Mika, buenos días! ¡Hoy es el mejor día de todos!

-¿Esa no es la que se ahostió contra el suelo hace un rato?

-Parece que está mejor, me alegro.

-Aunque no ha dado ni una con los nombres.

-¡Bueno, por supuesto! Las escuelas no pueden cerrar tan repentinamente. Nunca nos sorprenderían con un anuncio como ese--- ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!!

*¡CHAAN!*

-H-Honoka-chan ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- Dijo Honoka con música melancólica de fondo.- La escuela va a desaparecer... La escuela va a desaparecer...

-Honoka-chan parece muy deprimida. No sabía que le gustara tanto la escuela.

-No es eso. Probablemente solo es que es tonta.

-¡Si cierran la escuela mientras nosotras estamos dentro nos dejarán encerradas aquí! ¡Para siempre! ¡Y si desaparece mientras estamos dentro nosotras desapareceremos también! ¡No quiero! ¡No! ¡T.T!

-¡Ya tranquilizate! ¡Ésta escuela no desaparecerá antes de que nos graduemos!

-¿Eh?

* * *

-De acuerdo al anuncio, unos alienígenas han conquistado esta escuela y exigen que a partir de ahora los matriculados sean alienígenas y no humanos. Así que si conseguimos echar a los alienígenas de la escuela, podremos volver a aceptar alumnos humanos y esta escuela seguirá como hasta ahora.- Dijo Honoka.

-¿Y cómo podríamos atacar a los alienígenas?- Preguntó Umi.

-Um... ¡Golpeándoles en las pelotas!

-Bien ¿Alguna forma más?

-¿Más? Veamos... ¡Dándoles en sus partes!

-Eso es lo mismo.

-¿En serio? Entonces... Uh... ¡Ayudame, Kotori-chan!

-Alguna forma de atacar a los aliens... Podríamos pegarles en sus gónadas, creo.

-Kotori, no nos estabas escuchando ¿Verdad?- Intervino Umi.

-Oh, pero hice algunas investigaciones. Pude encontrar varios datos sobre los aliens.- Le respondió Kotori.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó, expectante, Honoka.

-Si, parece que no tienen gónadas.

-¡¿Entonces para qué dices de pegarles en sus gónadas?!- Gritó Umi.

-Adiós al plan A...- Se quejó Honoka.

* * *

-Bienvenida, onee-chan

-Regresé.- Le dijo, alicaída, Honoka a su hermana menor.

-¿Pongo la tele?

-Sí.

\-------

-A continuación conectaremos con los nuevos jefes del consejo del colegio de preparatoria Otonokizaka.- Dijo la presentadora del noticiario. La imagen se sustituyó por dos seres larguiruchos y grises con un cabezón importante. Al parecer iban desnudillos.

-Saludos, habitantes del japón y otros seres que nos estéis viendo en streaming a través de internet. Les comunicamos que hemos tomado el control del colegio de preparatoria Otonokizaka. 

-Este es solo el primero de muchos colegios de preparatoria femeninos que planeamos conquistar y conquistaremos eventualmente. 

-Como primera medida, prohibimos la admisión de estudiantes procedentes de los siguientes planetas: Tierra, Marte, Prometheus, Asgard, Tatooine, Vulcano, Rigel 7, Planet Jarl y el planeta ese donde viven los cabezacono. El resto de estudiantes serán recibidos con las extremidades pertinentes abiertas al comienzo del curso próximo. Pronto, muy pronto, nuestro control será absoluto en todos los colegios de preparatoria femeninos y podremos entrar en la fase Epsilon de nuestro plan. 

-Exacto, nos haremos con todas vuestras bragas.

-... ¡¿Para qué mierdas queremos sus bragas?!

-¿No era ese el objetivo desde el principio?

Un tercer alienígena pedía con señas que cortaran.

\-------

-¡Ah! ¡Esos son los aliens!

-Eso parece.

-¡¡Estoy harta de los aliens!! 

-¡Honoka!- Intervino la madre de Honoka.- ¡Vendemos figuritas de ciencia ficción! ¡Deja de gritar que estás harta de los aliens! ¡Los clientes pueden escucharte! 

-Perdón.- Se disculpó Honoka. Cuando su madre se fue, vio el panfleto informativo del UTX que tenía su hermana.- Yukiho, eso...

-Oh ¿UTX? _[Si, UTX, eso he dicho.]_ Entraré allí el siguiente año.

-¿Oh?- Dijo Honoka mientras ojeaba el panfleto de su hermana.- ¿Entonces tienen armas como éstas? 

-¿No lo sabías? Es la escuela mejor defendida en este momento ¡Y muchos estudiantes quieren entrar allí!

-Impresionante...

* * *

-¡Me voy!- Se despidió Honoka al salir de su casa/tienda de figuritas de ciencia ficción.- ¡Yukiho! Me llevaré esto, ¿Está bien?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Yukiho, recién levantada. Pero ya era tarde, Honoka se había pirao.- ¡No puedo creer que haya despertado tan temprano!

-No había pasado desde aquella vez que se quemó la casa y tuvimos que salir corriendo. Y aún así la tuvimos que llevar en brazos porque seguía dormida.

-¡uoooh!- Dijo Honoka cuando llegó al UTX.- ¡Impresionante! ¡¿En verdad esto es una escuela?!- Honoka, que no podía creer lo que veía, se pegó contra el cristal blindado de la puerta para ver las maravillas del interior. Solo en el recibidor había 17 torretas automáticas, 4 cabezas nucleares colgando del techo, un ejército de samuráis todos armados con la espada maestra, 2 conejos robóticos que tenían pinta de tíos duros y un Batman.- ¡E-Este lugar es increíble!

-¡¡WAAAAA!!- Gritaba un histérico grupo de fans de las Magical Girls mientras miraban a tres chicas que estaban flotando por encima del edificio.

-¡Nosotras protegeremos la preparatoria UTX!- Dijeron las tres chicas, vestidas de colorines con trajes totalmente inadecuados para luchar contra lo que sea, y armadas con varitas terminadas en corazones de distintos colores.- ¡No nos derrotareis el día de hoy!

-¡Son ellas!- Dijo Honoka tras ojear el panfleto.

"¡Oh! ¡Esa chica es de mi escuela! No puedo dejar que me reconozca admirando a unas Magical Girl"

-Uh... ¡¿Uh?!- Exclamó Honoka al ver a la chica morena con coletas, Bigotón falso y sombrero de mariachi con cascabeles.- U-Um...

-¡U-Usted no me conose, nomás! ¡Yo no voy a su escuela! ¡Yo me llamo Raul... Raul Gonzalo Wenceslao de tos los Mariachis, manita!

-U-Um, quiero preguntarte algo ¿Esas chicas son guerreras o algo así?

-¡¿Qué?! Digo... ¡Ay, no mames! ¡Pero si lo tiene escrito en este Flyer, manita! ¿Se puede saber que leía, nomás?

-¡P-Perdón!

-Se llaman A-RISE... ¡Las Chicas Corazón, nomás!

-¿Las Chicas Corazón?

-Son chicas mágicas, nomás.

-¿Chicas mágicas?

-¡Eso dije, manita! Chicas con poderes mágicos que defienden esta escuela ¿Acaso no sabe nada, nomás?

-Oh...

-¡Estáis perdidas, A-RISE!- Gritó el gigantesco alien que estaba creando en sus manos una bola oscura.- ¡Mi Darkness Beam acabará con vuestras vidas!

-¡No mientras nuestros corazones sigan en pie!- Gritó una chica de las A-RISE. Las tres Magical Girl juntaron los corazones de sus báculos, que empezaron a brillar como el sol. Las tres gritaron a la vez.- ¡¡Kokoro Shot!!

-¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!- Se pusieron a gritar todos los tipos que estaban allí, mirando. Honoka se impresionó tanto que soltó, a cámaraa leentaaa, el paanfffletooooo.

"¡Allí fue cuando llegó!" Dijo en voz en off Honoka. "¡La mejor idea que he tenido!"

-¡Eso es! ¡Lo encontré!

* * *

-¡Miren esto, chicas!- Dijo Honoka mientras apoyaba en la mesa los 18 tomos de Sailor Moon y todos los dvd de Galaxy Angel (Que por lo que vi en wikipedia no son pocos).

-¿Eh?- Dijeron Umi y Kotori a la vez.

* * *

*Toc Toc*

-Con permiso.- Dijo Eli mientras ella y Nozomi entraban en el despacho sin esperar al permiso de la persona al otro lado de la silla, vuelta hacia la pared.

* * *

-¡Magical girls! Magical girls!- Insistió Honoka

* * *

-Como integrantes del consejo estudiantil, planeamos hacer lo que estyaaaaaargghh.- Eli se paró cuando la silla se dio la vuelta y dejó ver a un alien con una ámplia sonrisa.

* * *

-Ésta es una preparatoria en Osaka ¡y estas chicas son Magical Girls en Fukuoka!

* * *

-¡Con que vosotras sois las integrantes del consejo estudiantil ¿Eh?!- Dijo el Alien con su ámplia sonrisa.- ¡Espero que hagáis un gran trabajo para que este curso sea super divertido! ¡¡TT.TT porque es el último en el que aceptamos humanos como nuevos estudiantes TT.TT!!- Y el Alien explotó a llorar por sus cuatro ojos. 

* * *

-¡Que las escuelas tengan Magical Girls para defenderlas es algo normal en estos días! ¡Y las escuelas con Magical Girls han resistido todos los ataques alienígenas!

* * *

-¡¡TT.TT es una injusticia TT.TT!! ¡¡TT.TT Esta escuela es maravillosa y es una injusticia que vosotros los humanos os la perdáis TT.TT!!- Seguía el alien.- ¡¡No es justo TT.TT!! ¡¡¿Sabíais que el año pasado el coro recibió un premio honorífico en las preliminares del distrito?!! ¡¡TT.TT Tienen tanto potencial, pero se van a quedar sin miembros para el año que viene TT.TT!! 

* * *

-¡Entonces ese es el plan que he ideado! ¿Uh?- Se extrañó Honoka, porque Umi había desaparecido. Miraron fuera de clase y la encontraron por el pasillo.- ¡Umi-chan, todavía no termino de hablar!

-H-hay algo que necesito hacer.- Le respondió Umi.

-¡Pero es un buen plan! ¡Debes escucharlo!

-Vas a sugerir que nos convirtamos en Magical Girls, ¿Cierto?

-¡Oh! Umi-chan, ¡¿Acaso puedes predecir el futuro?! 

-¡Cualquiera podría haber previsto que pedirías eso!

-Entonces no tengo que explicarte nada ¡Vamos con el consejo y formemos un grupo de Magical Girls en este momento!

-Me rehúso.

-¡¿Por qué?!

* * *

-¡¡TT.TT Y ni siquiera me dan razones de peso para llevar a cabo esta medida TT.TT!! La fase Epsilon ¡¡¿Qué demontres es eso TT.TT?!! ¡¡¿Cómo va a ser más importantes que ayudar a que las chicas de preparatoria cumplan sus sueños TT.TT?!!

-C-Calmese, señor... Alien. Y-Ya es demasiado tarde..- Dijo Eli, intentando consolar al Alien mientras escondía su verdadera propuesta.- D-Deberíamos concentrarnos en mejorar la calidad del tiempo que nos queda como estudiantes. 

* * *

-¡Tan solo mira lo fuertes que son y lo lindas que parecen! ¡Mira lo mucho que brillan! ¡No puedes tirar rayos de colores todos los días! 

-¿En verdad crees que echarás a los aliens haciendo eso?

-Eso... depende de si nos volvemos fuertes.

-¡Las Magical Girls que aparecían en esas series son chicas que tienen poderes mágicos y otras habilidades! ¡Es imposible que las cosas salgan bien cuando no tenemos ningún tipo de poder! 

* * *

-¡P-Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!- Protestó el Alien. 

-Señor Alien...- Dijo Nozomi. 

-Gracias por su preocupación, señor Alien.- Dijo, disimulando, Eli.- Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ya. 

* * *

-Será inútil.- Sentenció Umi.- ¡Convertirnos en Magical Girls no es una posibilidad! 

-... ¡Venga...!

* * *

Umi estaba cargando el arco y preparándose para disparar. Empezó la inspiración, haciéndose uno co

-¡Venga...!

Pioum!! La flecha a tomar por culo. Umi, respiró, nerviosa. Agarró otra flecha del carcaj, y la preparó en el arco para disparar contra la di

-¡Venga...!

Pioum!! La flecha a tomar por culo. 

-¿Fallaste dos veces?- Dijo la instructora.- Que extraño.

-¡¡Si la tonta esta se callara...!!

-¡Venga...! 

-¡¡Que me dejes en paz!! ¡¡Que no voy a hacerlo!!

-¡Venga...! 

-¡¡Vete a la M*****!!

-¡Venga, seamos Magical Girl...!

-¡¡Que sí, venga, que sí, pesada, que sí, con tal de que no me hables más en toda tu vida hago lo que sea!!

-¡¡Bien!! ¡Ahora podremos patear culos alienígenas! 

-Mph, seguro.- Dijo Umi, con una media sonrisa.

-¡Ajá! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te hace ilu ser Magical Girl!

-¡C-Calla...!- Dijo, algo vergonzosa.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Eli a las tres chicas que tenía enfrente, casi sin poder creerse lo que estaba leyendo. 

-¡Un formulario para formar una unidad de Magical Girls!- Honoka se refería a un folio donde había escrito "FORMULARIO DE MAGICAL GIRLS DE OTONOKIZAKA: HONOKA, UMI Y KOTORI :)" y había un dibujillo cutre con las tres tirando rayos por las manos.

-Eso pude deducirlo.

-Entonces lo apruebas, ¿Cierto?

-No.- Respondió tajante la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.-Necesitas al menos cinco integrantes para formar un club u organización escolar sin importar el tipo que sea.

-Pero escuché que hay muchos clubes en el campus con menos de cinco integrantes.- Intervino Umi.

-Estoy segura que todos tenían al menos cinco integrantes cuando se formaron.- Le respondió Eli.

-Solo necesitan dos personas más.- Dijo, haciéndose la interesante, Nozomi.- Sin DOS personas más, nosotras DOS no podemos hacer nada. 

-Dos personas más...- Empezó a procesar Honoka.- Entiendo. Vamos.- Y se dió la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-Esperen.- Dijo Eli.- ¿Por qué quieren formar una unidad de Magical Girls ahora?

-Queremos echar a los aliens de la escuela. Las Magical Girls son muy fuertes ahora, así que...

-Entonces no lo aprobaré aun si reúnen a las cinco personas.

-¿Qué?- Dijo... Bueno, no lo se. Los del fansub no pusieron el color de nadie en la letra. 

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Honoka. 

-Dos de vosotras tres estáis muy por debajo del nivel mínimo para desempeñar cualquier contribución a la humanidad. El problema de esta escuela no se arreglará con una idea tan apresurada, y menos si Honoka es la cabeza pensante.- Eli alargó el brazo, con la parodia de formulario agarrada para que las chicas lo recogieran.- No pierdan el tiempo con ideas extrañas.

* * *

-Anímate.- Le dijo Kotori a Honoka mientras salían de Otonokizaka.- No hiciste nada malo, Honoka-chan. 

-Estoy segura que la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil entiende cómo nos sentimos.-Dijo Umi. -Pero a menos que aprueben oficialmente nuestro grupo, no podemos acceder al arsenal de la escuela. No podemos hacer nada.

-Sí...- Reconoció Kotori.- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora...?

-¿Qué deberíamos...?- Decía Umi.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Dijeron las dos miembros del Consejo Estudiantil a la vez desde su despachico. _[Realmente hay más miembros, pero solo Eli y Nozomi hacen cosas. El resto está de bulto.]_

Entonces Honoka se puso a cantar así porque sí.

♪♪Siento que tengo una oportunidad. Sí, avancemos. No quiero arrepentirme después. Nuestro futuro está justo frente a nosotras...♪♪

Entonces se puso a correr y a quitarse ropa. Solo complementos, nada pervertido.

♪♪Let's go!! Do, I do. I love, yes do, I do. I like Let's go, Let's go H♪♪

Entonces se la pegó al intentar deslizarse por una barandilla. _[Si es que hay que ser tonto...]_

-Empiezo a entender lo que quería decir la Presidenta...- Reconoció Umi.

-¡Yo también quiero!- Gritó Kotori mientras se lanzaba en plancha contra las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Si te mola esto te puedes descargar una versión en pdf con extras jugositos desde mi blog
> 
> https://2-universe.blogspot.com/2020/08/love-live-magical-girl-project.html
> 
> ¡Y muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Love Live! Magical Girl Project
> 
> Con cariño, de Kira-menda


	3. ¡Capítulo 2! ¡Empecemos a ser Magical Girls!

Los coches pasaban a toda velocidad mientras las estudiantes de Otonokizaka subían las escaleras de la entrada al campus, donde se podían ver caer los pétalos de la flor del cerezo _[O al menos creo que son los pétalos de la flor del cerezo, no soy botánico.]_ , cuando de repente irrumpe un folio en el que estaba escrito "PORFA PRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL, DÉJANOS USAR EL ARSENAL DE ARMAS DE LA ESCUELA. PORFA PORFA PORFA PORFA" y había un dibujo, bueno "dibujo", de un muñeco anónimo suplicando. 

-¿Qué m***** es esta?- Preguntó la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, con cara de 'me da igual todo'.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren tan temprano?

-Queremos solicitar permiso para usar el arsenal del colegio.- Dijo Honoka.

-Las reglas establecidas en el reglamento escolar dicen que los estudiantes pueden usar material de la escuela aunque no sea para actividades de club.- Explicó Umi.

-Con arsenal se refieren, supongo, a los dos arcos del club de arquería, el martillo del conserje y la espada de madera de esas del kenpo que usa el nuevo profesor de gimnasia.- Aclaró Nozomi. 

-¿Para qué van a usar las armas?- Preguntó Eli.

-Bueno...

-¡Para luchar!- Sentenció Honoka.- ¡Las tres formamos un grupo de Magical Girls y queremos usar las armas de la escuela para expulsar a los aliens! 

-¡Honoka!- Intervino, algo molesta, Umi.

-A mí me gustaría disparar a la gente con el arco.- Señaló Kotori.

-¿Qué? ¡El arco pa'mi!- Intervino Honoka.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Umi.- ¡Si alguien debe usar arco soy yo!

-Vaya m***** de Magical Girls.- Dijo Eli, algo hastiada. 

-¿Qué?- Dijo Honoka.- ¡E-Estaremos bién! ¡Así que, por favor, deje...!

-¡QUE NO! ¡C******! ¡QUE NO! ¡QUE ME TENÉIS HASTA LOS C****** YA CON LAS M***** MAGICAL GIRLS DE LOS C******! ¡¿PERO VOSOTRAS OS HABÉIS MIRADO?! ¡¿EH?! ¡LA UNA ES TONTA, LA OTRA ES PEOR Y LA ÚNICA COMPETENTE RESULTA QUE LE TIENE MIEDO A LOS ALIENS!

-¡K-Kotori!- Reaccionó Honoka.- ¿Le tiénes miedo a los aliens?

-¡La del miedo soy yo!- Le corrigió Umi.- Pero... me da verguenza admitirlo.

-¡¿QUÉ M***** MAGICAL GIRLS VÁIS A SER VOSOTRAS?! ¡Y AÚN SUPONIENDO, QUE NO, QUE TUVIÉRAIS TALENTO ¿QUÉ M***** LE VAIS A HACER A LOS ALIENS CON DOS ARCOS MEDIO ROTOS Y UN MARTILLO DE CLAVAR CLAVOS?! ¡QUE LOS ALIENS TIENEN J****** NAVES ESPACIALES! ¡QUE TIRAN P**** RAYOS NEGROS QUE TE MATAN DE UN GOLPE! ¡¿QUE C****** VAIS A HACER CONTRA LOS P**** RAYOS NEGROS ESOS DE M*****?! ¡¿EH?! ¡ASI QUE DEJADME EN PAZ DE UNA P*** VEZ! ¡J****! ¡CADA J***** VEZ QUE NOS CRUZAMOS: " _Presi, porfa, déjanos ser Magical Girls, porfi porfi porfi_ "! ¡IROS A LA M***** UN RATO YA! 

-¡P-Pero!

-¡QUE A LA M*****!

Honoka cerró la puerta del despacho del Consejo Estudiantil mientras se lamentaba.

-Eres poco honesta contigo misma, Erichi. _[No me preguntéis por que la llama así, porque no lo sé.]_ \- Le dijo Nozomi a Eli.- Las cartas me dicen que se te parte el corazón cuando les niegas tu apoyo. 

-Sep.- Dijo el tres de oros.- Pero no puedes dejarlas porque no quieres que salgan heridas de todo esto, así que te sacrificas y escondes tu corazoncito bajo litros y litros de hijoputismo. Por que las cosas claras, estás comportandote como una verdadera hijadeput...

-¡Tres!- Le cortó Nozomi.

-Calla... Que me ha dicho seis de bastos que para gustarles a las chicas hay que ponerse duro...

-No... no me refería a eso exactamente. - Aclaró seis. _[¡¡Tío!! ¡Por favor!][Lo siento. Tienes razón. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.][Ahora es tarde. Tus palabras no se las llevará el viento.][Bueno, pero se puede intentar.]_ Y de repente entró un ventoral que hasta rompió la ventana y todo.

-¡¿D-De dónde viene tanto viento?!- Se quejó Eli. 

* * *

Mientras tanto, a medio mundo de distancia, una malvada mariposa sonreía con malicia.

¡¡¡CHANCHANCHANCHAAAN CHAAAN CHAAAN!!!

* * *

-¡¿No lo habíamos dicho antes?!- Le recriminó Umi a Honoka.- ¡Se suponía que lo pediríamos sin mencionar el grupo de magical girls!

-¿Lo cualo?- Preguntó Honoka mientras zampaba pan. _[Creo que no es pan del nuestro sino un dulce de allí de japón o algo de eso.]_

-Uh...- Se quejó Umi mientras se sentaba ella también bajo la sombra del árbol.- No estamos más cerca de hacernos magical girls que hace una semana...

-¡Chicas!

-¿? ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Umi trepó y se escondió del señor Alien entre las ramas del arbol.

-¿E-Estás bien, Umi-chan?- Preguntó, preocupado, el señor Alien.

-¿Q-Qué quería, señor?- Preguntó Honoka.

-¡He visto la noticia!- Reconoció, alegre, el señor Alien.- Habéis formado un grupo de magical girls, ¿Cierto? No me sorprende que Umi-chan sea una integrante, es muy buena con el arco.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Qué anuncio?- Preguntó Umi, escondida entre el follaje. 

-¡El del tablón de anuncios, claro está! ¡Quiero que sepáis que tenéis todo el apoyo de la junta directiva del colegio! ¡Luchad por vuestros sueños! 

* * *

-¡Debiste haberme dicho antes!- Se quejó Umi.- ¡Ahora nuestros enemigos saben lo que planeamos! Además, aún no somos nada realmente. Estás siendo demasiado apresurada.

-Pero Kotori-chan dijo que no le molestaba.- Le respondió Honoka.

-Quizá esto funcionará.- Reflexionaba Kotori mientras dibujaba en su libreta sujetada de forma negligente, pese a tener una mesa justo enfrente. 

-¿Kotori?- Preguntó Umi mientras se sentaba enfrente de Kotori.

-¡Sí, creo que haremos esto! ¡Miren! ¡Diseñé un super ataque!

-¡Oh, qué bueno!- Dijo, impresionada, Honoka. Aunque, contra todo pronóstico, el dibujo era una mierda.

-¿Eso crees?- Le preguntó Kotori, halagada.- Esta acrobacia de aquí será difícil, pero me esforzaré para hacerla. 

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- Afirmó Honoka.

-¿K-Kotori?- Preguntó Umi.

-¿Qué te parece, Umi-chan? 

-Es...- Es una mierda, Umi. No tiene otra vuelta de hoja.

-... Molón, ¡¿Cierto?!

-E-En esta parte...- Empezó a decir Umi.- Los rallajos que bajan aquí...

-...¡Es una triple voltereta mortal lateral!

-Y... Esto...

-¡El culo de un alien!

-¿Se supone que haremos volteretas mortales para darles en el culo?

-¡Como las magical girl!

-¡No te preocupes!- Le dijo Honoka.- ¡No eres tan débil ni torpe, Umi-chan! 

-¡Deberías preocuparte por ti!- Le respondió Umi. Honoka se tocó los bíceps, luego tanteó un par de golpes al aire y llegó a una conclusión.

-¡Bien! ¡Hora de entrenar!- Sentenció Honoka. Acto seguido se quejó de que había muchas otras cosas de las que tenían que hablar.- Hay muchas otras cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. Como nuestra forma transformada, y cómo serán nuestras frases de victoria.

-¡No necesitamos discutir nada de eso!- Intervino Umi. 

-Más importante...- Empezó a decir Kotori.- Todavía no obtuvimos poderes para nosotras.

-¡Oh!  
  


En el tablón de anuncios había un folio con un dibujo de Honoka, Umi y Kotori tirando magia y guiñando el ojo. _[Bueno, se deducen.]_ Arriba se podía leer "¡Somos las Magical Girls de Otonokizaka! ¡Cuidado malos!" y abajo, apuntado de forma improvisada "¡Ayudadnos a conseguir poderes!" y una flecha que apuntaba a una caja cerrada con una obertura en la tapa. 

-¡Ya está!- Dijo Honoka. 

-Entonces decides hacerlo público.- Lamentó Umi.

-Creo que así el problema se resolverá solo.- Dijo Honoka.

-Si, es posible.- Concluyó Kotori.

-¡Bien! ¡Comencemos a practicar tácticas de combate!- Dijo Honoka emocionada. 

* * *

Honoka, Kotori y Umi buscaron curiosas un lugar donde practicar tácticas de combate. En la cancha de baloncesto había gente jugando al baloncesto, en el campo de béisbol había gente jugando al béisbol, en el campo de volleyball había gente jugando al volleyball y en el campo de fútbol había gente corriendo.

-Quizá aquí nos dej...

-¡Iros de aquí si no queréis que os dé una paliza!- Les amenazó el nuevo Alien profesor de gimnasia.- ¡A vosotras no os toca Educación Física! ¡Piraos de aquí!- Umi no tardó en obedecer a voz en grito. Pocos segundos después sus amigas la siguieron, de forma más pausada.- Eso, piraos... ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¿que cojones haces dándole patadas al balón ese?! ¡¡A correr he dicho!!

-Entonces...

-Parece que esto es nuestra única opción.- Reconoció Umi al salir a la terraza de la escuela.

-No está cubierto, así que los espías satélite rusos podrían espiarnos.- Observó Kotori.- Pero no podemos ser exigentes. 

-Si.- Reconoció Honoka.- Pero aquí no tendremos que preocuparnos mucho de molestar a los demás. ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos a pra

¡DIN! ¡DON!

-¡Bueno! ¡Se acabó la escuela!- Se despidió Honoka.- ¡Hasta mañana!

* * *

A Hanayo le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba el cartel colgado en el tablón de anuncios sobre unas chicas que se habían hecho magical girls.

-Magical girls.- Se le escuchaba susurrarse a sí misma. De repente, sintió la presencia de la furia y la desazón.

-¿Qué es eso?- Cuestionó, con una calma que reflejaba la ira en su más puro estado, una sombra con coletas que surgió detrás de Hanayo.

-¡¡AAAAHHHHH!! ¡¡Ayudadme!!- Gritó Hanayo mientras corría sin mirar a donde iba. Paró cuando se la dio contra las taquillas, justo al lado de Rin. 

-¿Nya?

-Ayu... dad... me... ZZZ

Al otro lado del pasillo sucedía algo que pocos podrían apreciar. Mientras Nico miraba el cartel que ridiculizaba aquello que tanto amaba y que restregaba por su cara su propio fracaso, todo a su alrededor se iba oscureciendo. _[¿Estaba anocheciendo?][¡¿Tú eres gilipollas?! ¡¿Cómo cojones va a estar anocheciendo dentro de un instituto?!]_

* * *

*Wittss* *Wittss* 

-¡Corred! ¡C*******! ¡Corred!- Gritaba Umi mientras obligaba, a latigazos, a Honoka y a Kotori a subir corriendo unas escaleras infinitas.- ¡Para poder luchar bien hay que tener un cuerpo en forma! 

-¡Esto es demasiado!- Se quejó Honoka.

-¡Ya no puedo correr mas!- Se quejó también Kotori.

-¡Venga, c*******, venga!- Les gritaba Umi. Al final terminaron llegando al final de las dichosas escaleras. 

-A partir de ahora ¡Todas las mañanas y todas las tardes además de practicar combate a muerte en la escuela haréis ejercicio aquí para estar en forma, c*******!- Explicó a voz en grito Umi. 

-¡¿Subir esta escalera dos veces al día?!- Se quejó Honoka.

-¡¿Dos veces al día?! ¡Ya quisierais hacer solo eso, c*******!- Dicho esto, Umi apagó el modo Sargento Cabrón y volvió al estado normal.- Entended que para ser Magical Girls necesitamos mucha resistencia y fuerza. 

-Bien. 

-Chicas.- Dijo Nozomi

-¿Vicepresidenta?- Identificó dubitatibamente Kotori.

-¿Qué haces vestida de geisha?- Preguntó Honoka.

-Ayudo en este templo. Después de todo, los templos son lugares espirituales donde se reúnen muchas clases de energías. A mi siempre me ha gustado todo lo que tenga que ver con magia y así he aprendido muchas cosas. Quizá incluso a usarla como arma...

-Aah...- Dijo Honoka.- Pos vale.

-¡¡Cinco subidas más!!- Gritó Umi en modo Sargento Cabrón.- ¡¡Con sus respectivas bajadas, c*******!!

Se escuchó el sonido de una palmada triple. Osease, tres palmadas.

-¡Deseo que consigamos poderes!- Deseó Honoka mientras rezaban.

-Honoka, que esto no va así.- Le intentó explicar Umi.

-¡Deseo una montaña de caramelos!- Deseó Kotori.

-¡Que esto no va así!- Intentó explicar Umi.

* * *

-Entonces, cuando A y B son números reales...

-¡Eso son letras, no números!

-¡A callar, Tontako! El caso, cuando A y B son números reales, los números expresados en forma de A + Bi son llamados números complejos.- Explicó la profesora.- Miren este ejemplo. 

-Puede ser contraproducente...- Dijo, empanada, Honoka.

-Que no, ya veréis como lo entendéis mejor.

**Flashback**

-¡DEJADME EN PAZ DE UNA P*** VEZ! ¡J****!- Gritaba Eli.- ¡DE ENTRADA, POR QUINTA VEZ, NO TENGO NI P*** IDEA DE COMO CONSEGUIR P**** PODERES!

-P-pero...

-¡PERO ES QUE AUNQUE LO SUPIERA NO OS LO DIRÍA! ¡J****! ¡¿NO OS DÁIS CUENTA DE QUE, QUIZÁ, LOS PODERES OS MATEN?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUERÉIS ACABAR COMO EN MADOKA?! ¡¿EH, J****?! ¡¿O QUE PUDIERA SER QUE NO TENGÁIS NI P*** IDEA DE COMO USARLOS LUEGO?! ¡¿O QUE SEAN INMUNES LOS P**** ALIENS?! ¡C***! ¡¿NO PENSÁIS QUE LO MEJOR SERÍA QUE OS QUEDÁRAIS EN VUESTRA P*** CASA TOCANDOOS LOS C***** MIENTRAS DE LOS ALIENS SE ENCARGAN VERDADEROS P**** PROFESIONALES COMO EL J***** EJÉRCITO O CUALQUIER OTRA DE LAS CIENTOS DE P**** MAGICAL GIRLS QUE HAY?! ¡J****! ¡¿NO OS DÁIS CUENTA DE QUE PODÉIS J**** AUN MÁS LA YA J***** SITUACIÓN JUGANDO A LAS P**** MAGICAL GIRLS DE LOS C******?!

**Fin del flashback**

-Quizá tenga razón...

-¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Soy la profesora!

-Pero no estoy jugando.- Dijo Honoka, a la sombra del árbol en el recreo.- He estado entrenando todos los días como planeaste, umi-chan, a pesar de que me duele la espalda de los latigazos. 

-En verdad creo que te estás esforzando, pero necesitas reflexionar seriamente en lo que dijo la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.- Le respondió Umi.

-Si. No podemos dejar que los aliens mantengan el control más tiempo.- Dijo con determinación Honoka, que va un poco a lo suyo. Aunque en su interior estaba el run-run, no te creas.

-Si vamos a luchar, necesitamos preparar estrategias o conseguir armas poderosas.- Reflexionó, con sorprendente buen criterio, Kotori.

-No tenemos tiempo para practicar estrategias o conseguir recursos. Y tampoco tenemos poderes.- Dijo Umi.- Quizá tendríamos que pedirle ayuda a otras Magical Girls. 

-Es cierto.- Reconoció, con el mismo criterio, Kotori.

* * *

Honoka estaba andando por el pasillo, pensativa en todos los inconvenientes que surgían. La resolución a la que la empujaban los hechos la entristecía. El mundo, cruel figura que no tiene piedad del quebrantado, parecía poner muros a su alrededor. No literalmente, entiendase. Literalmente estaba andando por el pasillo.

Honoka miró el cartel que ayer colocó en el tablón de anuncios. Un eco de un sueño que, quizá, nunca jamás sería realidad. Miró la caja y no pudo evitar que, al recordar todo el corazón que había puesto, se le escapara una triste sonrisa. 

-¿Cómo va el grupo?- Preguntó el señor Alien al pasar al lado de Honoka.

-¿Eh?

-¡Si necesitas ayuda con el grupo de Magical Girls, tan solo dilo!- Dijo el señor Alien.- ¡No se como puedo ayudar, pero no querría que nada les frenase!

-¿Ayudaría?

-¡Claro! Después de todo, están poniendo tanto de ustedes en ello... No podemos dejar que se pongan límites al espíritu ¿No?

-No.- Reconoció Honoka, radiante. 

-Esfuerzate.

-¡Gracias! 

-¡Bye-Bye! ^^^^

-¡Bye-Bye!- Honoka agarró la caja y la abrió, decidida a tumbar todos los muros que se encontrase. 

* * *

-¿Tenemos sugerencias?- Preguntó, sorprendida, Umi.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó, también, Kotori.

-¡Seguro que nos dicen cómo conseguir poderes!- Dijo, emocionada, Honoka mientras volcaba el contenido de la caja en una mesa del aula. Las tres aspirantes a Magical Girl fueron leyendo las sugerencias que, amablemente, los estudiantes habían dejado. 

-"¡Ánimo chicas, contáis con todo el apoyo de la junta directiva de la escuela!"- Leyó Umi.- "¡Perseguid vuestros sueños (^^ ^^)!" Esto no soluciona nada. 

-¡Pesimista!- Dijo Honoka.- Ahora veras como esta sugerencia nos ayuda de verdad. "Les hacen falta cien años para decir que son Magical Girls!! (Y poderes!) ~~Fdo: Niko-Niko~~ " Bueno, era de prueba. 

-Dudo mucho que encontremos la solución aquí.- Dijo Umi. 

-¿Qué significa esta?- Preguntó Kotori?- "μ's"

-Algún gracioso.- Contestó Honoka.- ¡Eh! ¡Mirad esta! "En la clase de primero hay una chica, ella es la puerta al poder y el poder, la puerta a tus anhelos. Atte: Comodín."

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Umi.

* * *

-Pues a mi el nuevo profe de gimnasia me parece mono.

-¡Te gusta el profe de gimnasia!

-¡N-No! Bueno... Un poco.

Hanayo escuchaba de fondo está conversación intrascendente para la trama mientras recogía sus cosas y se preparaba para irse a casa. Pero en su interior, su mente no paraba de pensar en los recientes acontecimientos ¡Se había formado un grupo de Magical Girls en el colegio! ¡Seguro que entrenaban todos los días en algún lugar apartado como la azotea! Hanayo nunca habría pensado que su escuela tendría Magic

-¡Kayochin!- Ala, hilo de pensamiento a la mierda.- ¡Vamonos a casa, nya!

-¡S-Sí!- Respondió Hanayo.- ¡Vam

-¡¡CHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMERO!!- Honoka abrió la puerta del vacío aula de primero.- Aw, no hay nadie aquí.

-¡Nya!

-Hey, ¿En dónde está esa chica?- Preguntó Honoka a Rin. 

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Rin.

-La chica de primero que tiene una puerta que da poderes, o que anhela poder abrir puertas o algo así ¡QUIERO PODERES! ¡CHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMERO!- Gritaba Honoka mientras miraba debajo de los pupitres. 

-¿T-Te refieres a Nishikino-san?- Intervino, vergonzosa, Hanayo.- Entre sus Hobbies mencionó la magia. Los talismanes, más concretamente.

-¡Sí, ella!- Dijo, alegre, Honoka.- ¡Entonces se llama Nishikino-san!

-*Respiración profunda nerviosa* Sí.- Respondió Hanayo. No había lugar a duda _[¿De verdad?]_ , era una de las chicas del cartel.- Nishikino Maki-san. 

-Quería hablar con ella, pero parece que ya se ha ido a casa. Ahhh...

-¿Revisaste en la puerta oscura?- Preguntó Rin.

-¿La puerta oscura?- Preguntó Honoka.

-Los aliens han fabricado una puerta interdimensional pero, por lo que dijeron en clase, no saben cómo activarla.- Explicó Rin.- Cuando lo dijeron, Maki-chan puso cara de "Yo pienso abrir esa puerta nya" porque le gusta la magia y todo eso.

-Ya veo.- Entendió Honoka.- ¡Gracias! 

-Um...

-¡¡CHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMEROCHICADEPRIMERO!!

* * *

En la sala de pruebas F, Maki cerró la puerta interdimensional. Su peligroso viaje había llegado a su fin y en su muñeca estaba la recompensa. A primera vista, una pulsera de plástico de mierda de estas que regalan en los salones del manga los domingos por la tarde cuando ven que ya no las van a vender ni de coña. En su interior, el apabullante poder de Euterpe.

"No puedo dejar que el poder de las musas caiga en malas manos." Pensó Maki. "Y quiero ver de lo que ahora soy capaz." 

Maki levantó la mano derecha, que se recubrió de una energía carmesí que formó un doble flautín. El instrumento lanzó energía roja desde uno de sus extremos contra la puerta interdimensional y, al chocar, hizo que explotara. Maki observó, satisfecha, la destrucción de las complejas conexiones mecanocuánticas ante el apabullante poder del simple fuego mágico. En su mente podía escuchar a la magia aplaudir. Luego se dio cuenta de que quien aplaudía era una tonta que estaba asomada. 

-¡¿Tienes un momento?!- Preguntó Honoka.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Maki. Después de una transición hacia la derecha, afirmó.- ¡No lo haré!

-¡Por favor! ¡ Me gustaría que nos ayudaras a tener poderes mágicas y poder hacer piumm piumm!- Pidió Honoka.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Venga...!

-¡Que no! ¡Que no quiero!

-¡Que si! ¡Porfa...!

-¡Que no! No me va eso de las magical girls, no me parece ético ese uso de la magia.

-Oh, ¿Por qué?

-¡Esas chicas carecen de respeto! Son superficiales, como si jugaran con la magia en lugar de corresponderla y dejar que sea ella quien las mueva.

-Se a lo que te refieres. Parece que las magical girls son todo sonrisas y piumm piumm y al final todo acaba bien. 

-...

-...

-... ¿Pero?

-Pero nada... ¡¡Venga, ayudanos!! ¡¡Que me mola como haces la cosa esa roja!!

-¡¡Que no!!

-¡¡Que si, venga!!

-¡¡Que no, c***!!

* * *

Maki iba camino de su casa con cara de cagarse en todo. Normal, yo también estaría cagandome en todo si tuviera, moviendome el hombro, a una pesada de mierda preguntándome sin siquiera ya dejar tiempo para responderle que se vaya a tomar por culo. 

-¡¡PORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFA!!¡¡PORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFA!!¡¡PORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFA!!- *Pausa para respirar*- ¡¡PORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAPORFA!!

-¡¡Ajá!! ¡¡Te encontré, C******!!- Umi, en modo Sargento Cabrón, hizo chasquear su látigo contra el suelo y Honoka tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo.- ¡¡A subir la p*** escalera, C******!! *Chask* ¡¡Venga, C******, a correr!!

Maki miró como Honoka escapaba del látigo de Umi subiendo las escaleras a velocidad de vértigo. Ah, y Kotori también estaba.

-¡Umi! ¡Dejanos descansar aunque sea el día de hoy!- Suplicó Honoka.

-¡¡Y una m*****!! ¡¡Subirán y bajarán la escalera veinte veces más!!- Gritaba Umi.- ¡¡¿O es que no tenéis los c****** para ser magical girls, C*******?!!

-¡Cielos, umi-chan eres una tirana de m*****!- Se quejó Honoka.

-Creo que quisiste decir que es una entrenadora estricta de m*****.- Corrigió Kotori.

Maki las observaba. Viendo el empeño que ponían, no se podía decir que estuvieran jugando. Quizá se equivocaba. Quizá las magical girls no eran todo sonrisas y piumm piumm. Quizá era la magia la que las movía a sonreír ya que, al final del día, todo acaba bien. 

Quizá la magia quería ayudarlas. 

* * *

_[Espera ¿Y Nozomi?][¿Qué pasa con Nozomi?][Que Nozomi se acerca a Maki y le coge de los pech][¡Tío! ¡Este no es ese tipo de fanfic!][... Pero si es lo qu][Que no quiero saber nada de tus perversiones de otaku arenoso, colega. Vamos a seguir, anda...]_

Y entonces Honoka abrió la puerta de su casa y anunció que se iba a clas... Jajaja ¿A quién quiero engañar? Tuvieron que llamar a una grúa para poder sacarla de la cama y aún iba dormida mientras la arrastraban hasta la calle.

-¡Onee-chan!- Gritó... Yukiho (La hermana de Honoka).- ¡¡Onee-chan!!- Al ver que los gritos no funcionaban, le tiró una caja de plástico que había llegado del correos japonés. 

-¿... Uh?

-¿Es eso para ti? No va dirigido a nadie. Aunque pone que es un regalo de las musas. 

-¿Eh?- Tirirín...- Esto es...

Honoka sostenía en sus manos una pulsera naranja de plástico de estas que regalan en el game cuando compras algo. Umi y Kotori sostenían una azul y verde, respectivamente. 

-Aquí vamos...- Dijo Honoka y acto seguido las tres chicas se pusieron la pulsera. Honoka podía notar como su espíritu conectaba con alguna especie de fuerza sobrenatural que parecía querer abrazarla.- ¡Puedo sentirlo!- La fuerza la cubrió y entonces sintió que las fuerzas de la naturaleza ya no la limitaban. La gravedad no la podía mantener sujeta al suelo, el aire no ejercía presión sobre su cuerpo. Todo lo que sentía era la magia.- ¡Impresionante! ¡Este es poder de una magical girl!

-Es...- Intentaba asumir Kotori. La fuerza también la abrazaba a ella y le hacía sentirse ligera. Como si no fuera un cuerpo hecho de masa. Como si fuera pura energía. 

-...- Umi cerró los ojos y dejó que la magia la elevará en el aire. La magia le mostraba una realidad del mundo que iba más allá de lo que se puede ver y oír.

Las tres chicas se sentían al borde del colapso. Se sentían abrumadas por la magia. Sentían como la magia las abrazaba, sin reparo alguno. Sentían como el mundo cobraba un nuevo sentido. Sentían como, de una extraña forma, su corazón latía por primera vez.

Y nada lo podría detener. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Live! Magical Girl Project
> 
> Con cariño, de Kira-menda


	4. ¡Capítulo 13! ¡Muse Strike!

**¡Anteriormente en la cosa esta!**

* * *

-¡Muse Strike!- Gritaron Honoka, Kotori y Umi a la vez mientras golpeaban con el poder de la magia. 

* * *

-Soy Koizumi Hanayo.- Dijo... bueno... Hanayo.- Estoy en primer año, soy de baja estatura, mi piel es suave, soy una debilucha, y la verdad es que no me he peleado nunca. Pero... ¡Pero creo que quiero convertirme en una magical girl más que cualquier otra cosa! _[Pues así empezó Madoka, yo no digo nada.]_

* * *

-¿Y ustedes qué harán?- Preguntó Kotori.

-¿Uh?- Dijeron Rin y Maki a la vez.- ¿Qué haremos?

-¡Seguimos reclutando integrantes!- Afirmó Umi. 

Maki y Rin se miraron, pero no en plan a ver como nos escapamos de esta sino en plan a lo mejor esto mola y todo. 

* * *

-¡Buen trabajo!- Le dijeron todas de forma sorpresiva a Nico.

-¡Toma un poco de té, jefa!- Dijo Honoka en plan ninja desde atrás. Con una taza de té.

-¡¿Jefa?!

-Aquí está un dibujo muy chulo _[No.]_ tuyo en plan badass que hice el otro día, jefa.- Dijo Kotori.

-Jefa, me entraron ganas de ir al baño y como no tenemos he meado en una esquina nya.- Dijo Rin.

-¡Hey! ¡A mear a tu casa, guarra! 

-Recomiéndanos cual podría ser nuestro próximo objetivo estratégico, jefa.- Pidió, pero en plan sobrada, Maki.

-¿Pero por qu

-Queríamos consultar contigo nuestro nuevo movimiento especial, jefa.- Dijo, otra vez en plan ninja, Honoka.

-Creo que deberíamos ser más conscientes de nuestra responsabilidad como magical girls, así como sugeriste.- Dijo Umi.

-Déjanos saber si tienes alguna idea de como hacernos más fuertes.- Pidió Kotori.

-Y ya que estás hazme los deberes de inglés, porfa.- Pidió también Honoka.

-¿Creeis que os saldréis con la vuestra?- Preguntó Nico.

-¿Salirnos con la nuestra?- Preguntó Honoka.- Solo estamos pidiendo tu consejo... ¡Para la siguiente batalla de las magical girls de Otonokizaka donde las siete magical girls lucharán.

-¿Siete magical girls?

-¡Niko-sempai!

* * *

Eli, conmocionada por todo lo que había pasado, aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Honoka. Sería una Magical Girl. 

* * *

-Ahora somos ocho integrantes.- Reflexionó Kotori después de lo que sucedió en el último párrafo.

-¡Está bien!- Intervino Nozomi.- Me uniré a vosotras como magical girl, no hace falta que me presionéis más. 

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó, sorprendida, Honoka. 

* * *

\-------

-Interrumpimos la emisión para informarles de que una nave alienígena gigante ha irrumpido en el centro de Tokio.- Dijo una presentadora japonesa de noticias.- En el exterior de la nave se puede leer " **_LOVE LIVE!_ **" Suponemos que en el idioma de los alienígenas significarán otra cosa.

\-------  
  


-¡Love live!- Decía Honoka emocionada.- ¡Estoy segura que si lo volamos la escuela no cerrará!

* * *

-¿Qué vas a hacer.- Preguntó la madre de Kotori. Kotori no respondió.- Es una oportunidad muy buena.

-Sí.- Reconoció Kotori.

Y se hizo el silencio incómodo.

* * *

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió Eli.- ¿Un nuevo movimiento especial?

-¡Sí!- Admitió Honoka.- Creo que sería perfecto usarlo para darle una patada en el culo a los aliens.

-Pero eso significará que los ejercicios de entrenamiento serán mucho más difíciles. Especialmente para ti, Honoka. ¡Serás la que de el golpe, así que tienes que entrenar el doble que las demás! ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, me esforzaré al máximo!

* * *

Honoka estaba sobandola como un perezoso con resaca cuando debería estar entrenando. Pues eso.

* * *

-¿Kotori?- Preguntó Umi al teléfono.

-Umi-chan. Yo...

* * *

"Estoy bien." Pensaba Honoka mientras afrontaba, junto a sus ocho amigas, bajo la lluvia, el mayor reto al que jamás se había enfrentado. El terrible capitán Ultramalus. "Lo haremos. Puedo hacerlo. La actitud es lo que me trajo hasta aquí. ¡Puedo hacer lo que sea mientras crea que es posible! ¡Lo conseguiremos!"

-¡Los muros que están en nuestro camino están hechos para ser destruidos!- Gritó Honoka.- ¡Nuestro valor abrirá las puertas de nuestro futuro! ¡Muse Rainbow Strike!

Honoka se lanzó, iluminada por la magia de sus ocho amigas contra el poderoso alien. Su puño irradiaba pura magia. Pero el Alien la paró en seco y el Muse Rainbow Strike no llegó a golpear.

-Y ahora es cuando los sueños por los que luchas se convierten en tus pesadillas ¡Black Shock!

-¡Honoka-chan!- Gritaron de terror todas. Especialmente Kotori.

* * *

-Así que estaba pensando...- Empezó a decir Honoka a sus amigas desde la cama de su habitación mientras estaba recuperándose de la enorme paliza que Ultramalus le pegó.- Quizá podríamos colarnos en el Love Live! Por una rejilla de ventilación, aunque sea pequeña ¡Porque, todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que los alienígenas terminen la fase elsikon esa! Podemos corregir lo que sucedió. Estaba pensando si eso funcionaria.

-Honoka...- Empezó a responder Eli.- No atacaremos el Love Live!

  
  


* * *

-¡¡Chicas!!- Entró gritando en la azotea el señor Alien con una sonrisa de ojo a ojo. _[¿Técnicamente no sería salir?][A callar.]_ \- ¡¡Tengo una noticia super alegre que daros a todas ^^.^^!! ¡¡Os espero en el auditorio!!

-¡¡Hola, queridas alumnas!!- Dijo desde el escenario del auditorio el señor Alien.- Quería informaros sobre los cambios acerca de las Solicitudes de Nuevos Estudiantes. Y... Y... Perdonadme, es que estoy emocionado ¡¡¡VOLVEMOS A ACEPTAR HUMANOS!!!- El señor Alien lloraba de emoción. -Lo logramos, en verdad lo logramos TT.TT 

* * *

-¿Pueden prestarme atención por favor? Necesito decirles algo.- Dijo Umi, cortando el rollo de la fiesta que habían montado las magical girl.- Verán... Se que es inesperado pero Kotori se irá a estudiar en el extranjero. 

Honoka puso cara de no estar enterándose de nada porque no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Se irá de Japón en dos semanas- Continuó Umi. 

-Siempre he querido estudiar cómo las fuerzas de atracción y repulsión subatómicas interactúan entre ellas cuando se encuentran a una temperatura próxima a los cero grados kelvin. El amante de mi madre conoce a un señor que trabaja en una universidad especializada, me ofreció un lugar y acepté. Perdón. Quise decirles antes, pero...

* * *

"Aunque me disculpe, ya es demasiado tarde." Reflexionaba Honoka en la soledad de su habitación y en la oscuridad de la noche. Había discutido con Kotori, su mejor amiga, y ahora el abismo que las separaba era más grande que nunca. Honoka, que parecía perderlo todo a su paso, miró por la ventana para ver luces de colores saliendo de la Love Live! 

A-RISE estaba enfrentándose a los aliens. Y de fondo había música triste. "Son increíbles." Reflexionó, en su depresión, Honoka. "Nunca las alcanzaré. Es imposible."

-¿Qué he estado haciendo?

* * *

-Ya conseguimos devolver la escuela a los humanos.- Dijo Honoka a sus compañeras.- ¿Qué caso tiene seguir luchando? Y de cualquier manera nunca seríamos imprescindibles. Nunca alcanzaremos el nivel de A-RISE sin importar cuanto mejoremos.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Dijo, con furia contenida, Nico.- Si es así, nunca te perdonaré.- Y luego descontuvo su furia.- ¡No perdonaré que digas eso!

-¡Detente!- Gritó Maki mientras agarraba a Nico para evitar que luchara contra Honoka.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me uní a vosotras porque pensé que tomabas esto en serio! ¡Pensé que tomabas en serio ser una magical girl! ¡Aposté por vosotras! ¡¿Y tú vas a rendirte solo por esto?! ¡¿Esto fue suficiente para hacerte perder las ganas de luchar?!

-Me rindo.- Dijo Honoka, como si fuera la conclusión inevitable.- Dejo de ser una Magical Girl.

De repente surgió una luz azul. Umi golpeó a Honoka en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Honoka se estrelló contra el acceso a la azotea y se quedó incrustada en la pared. 

-¡No sabía que eras esa clase de persona!- Dijo, con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos, Umi.- ¡Eres terrible! Eres... ¡Una persona terrible!

* * *

Y bueno, y por en medio se pelearon con un alien pervertido en Akihabara. Pero como era Akihabara pues nadie se lo tomó en serio. 

* * *

**Love Live!**

_Magical Girl Project_

* * *

Suena música muy triste. Umi se levanta de su pupitre y se va de clase, dejando a Honoka sola y muy triste.

-¿Todavía está deprimida?- Preguntó Barack Obama al señor Alien.

-Escuché que renunció a ser una magical girl después de discutir con umi-chan y las demás.- Le aclaró el señor Alien.- Y Kotori-chan no ha venido a la escuela porque se está preparando para estudiar en el extranjero.

-¿Entonces es por eso que no habla con Umi-chan últimamente?- Preguntó Obama.- ¡Es nuestro turno de involucrarnos! ¡Honoka!

-¿Huh? Obama-san, señor Alien.

-¿Quieres caminar con nosotros?

-¿Heh? Sí.- Respondió Honoka.

-No tienes nada que hacer después de clases, ¿Verdad?- Insistió Obama, pese a que ya había aceptado.

-¡Hey!- Se quejo el señor Alien.

-¿Qué? No es un secreto.- Dijo Obama.- Su esfuerzo rindió frutos y ahora la fuerza alien ha sido diezmada.

-Si, pero...- Se quejó, otra vez, el señor Alien.

-Se convirtió en magical girl para salvar la escuela y se retiró en cuanto cumplió su objetivo. Ya no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Cierto?

-Es cierto.- Reconoció Honoka.

-Todos en la tierra aprecian lo que ustedes hicieron.

-¡Si, así es!- Añadió el señor Alien.- ¡Muchas personas conocieron el poder de la humanidad gracias a muse!

-Gracias.- Agradeció Honoka.

-¡Ahora, vamos!- Animó Obama.

-¡Sí!

Una flecha se clavó en la diana. Una flecha normal, disparada por un arco normal.

-Has estado practicando mucho últimamente.- Le dijo la instructora a Umi.-... ¿En verdad ya no serás una magical girl?

Umi se puso un poco más seria y preparó el arco para disparar.

-¿Nos retiramos temporalmente?- Preguntó, sorprendida y en la azotea, Nico.

-Sí.- Dijo Eli.- Creo que todas necesitamos tiempo para reflexionar.

-Primero dejamos la batalla del Love Live!, ¿Y ahora nos retiramos temporalmente?- Preguntó, aturdida, Nico.

-Creo que no tiene caso continuar en este momento.- Añadió Maki.- Muse está prácticamente acabado.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- Preguntó Nico a Hanayo y Rin mientras tomaban un batido en Batidoland!, la mejor tienda de batidos a este lado del mississippi.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Hanayo. 

-¡Me refiero a las actividades como magical girl! ¿Tienen intención de continuar? ¿Seguirán siendo magical girls conmigo?

-Niko-chan...- Dijo Hanayo.

Maki se pasó la mano por la pulsera mágica que las musas le dieron y la tristeza la embargo. Y la música triste se acabó.

-¿No es delicioso?- Le preguntó el señor Alien a Obama.- Estás comiendo mucho.

-¡Pero sabe muy bien!- Reconoció Obama. Después animó a Honoka mientras capturaba un peluche con el gaaaancho.- ¡Ya casi!

En los restos del Love Live! El cuerpo de Ultramalus yacía inerte.

-¡Sigue!- Animaba el señor Alien a Honoka.

Pero en los restos del Love Live! Un nuevo mal despertaba.

* * *

Obama y el señor Alien se repartían tollinas como si esto fuera el Tekken nuevo, si el Tekken incluyera un traje protector que evita que te hagas daño y además registra los golpes que recibes. 

-¡Esfuérzate!- Gritó... Este... Gritó. Entonces, cuando el señor Alien acertó un codazo contra el protegido estómago de Obama, una campana sonó. "Mister Alien WINNER!!! ^^.^^" anunciaba una pantalla.- ¡Ganaste!

-¡No pensé que podría vencerme!- Se lamentó Obama.

-Sigamos. Ven, Honoka.. Dijo el señor Alien.

-¿Huh?

-¡No tienes oportunidad!- Le indicó Obama. _[El equivalente japonés a "No tienes cojones."]_ \- ¡Es muy bueno en este juego!

-¡Bien!- Dijo, animada, Honoka.

Honoka se subió a la plataforma de combate mientras se ajustaba la máscara protectora y los guantes. 

-¡Aquí vamos!- Dijo, decidido, el señor Alien.

Honoka también se preparó para la lucha y, entonces, sintió un latido. De sus entrañas surgía un cosquilleo que le nubló la vista y el juicio. Por un momento solo fueron ella y la magia. 

-¡Honoka, ya empezó!- Le indicó Obama a una Honoka que había abandonado toda postura de combate y miraba al infinito. 

El señor Alien saltó hacia delante y en el salto giró hacia su derecha para golpear a Honoka con su pierna izquierda. Pero su patada chocó contra un escudo de magia. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Honoka lo golpeó con el sonido de una trompeta mágica. 

-¡Van muy bien! ¡Sigan así!- Les animó Obama. 

El señor Alien levantó las manos y bloqueó un golpe descendente de Honoka, que se movía más rápido que el alienígena. Honoka recordaba cuando sintió la magia vibrar por primera vez. Cuando sintió fluir la magia de Umi y Kotori en su cuerpo. Pudo sentir, a la vez, todas las batallas que había luchado. Todas las veces que la magia la había sostenido. Como se convertía en la sangre que corría por sus venas, el aire que respiraba. Y eso la llenaba de felicidad. 

La batalla que libraban el señor Alien y Honoka era un espectáculo visual. Sus movimientos eran más rápidos de lo que el propio ojo podía percibir, volviéndose más unos colores sin forma que chocaban y causaban estragos en la plataforma. 

El señor Alien se incrustó contra la pared. Al otro lado de la sala de juegos, Honoka se preparaba para lanzar el golpe final. Mágicamente, se impulsó y, a la velocidad del sonido, lanzó un trompetazo mágico. El alienígena logró apartarse y el sonido golpeó contra la pared, que se derrumbó por completo. 

Al otro lado, un oso pardo se estaba afeitando los hombros. Al girarse, vio a todo el mundo ¡¡SE SORPRENDIÓ!! Y siguió afeitándose los hombros. 

* * *

-¡Nos vemos!- Se despidió el señor Alien.

-¡Sí, gracias por lo de hoy!- Respondió Honoka.- ¡Bye-Bye!

-¡Bye-Bye!

Pero cuando Honoka se quedó sola, volvió a ella la tristeza. 

\-------

-Tenemos en rigurosa exclusiva, o casi, a A-Rise. Ellas son las Heroínas que nos han salvado de los aliens.

\-------

-Whuuuooooouuuhhhuuu!!

-¡Qué poderosas!

-¡Impresionante!

\-------

-¡Todos apoyennos en la siguiente lucha!

\-------

-Estoy segura de que serán unas magical girl increíbles.- Reconoció Honoka. "La próxima vez quiero hacer algo que pueda ayudar a mucha gente. Algo que me permita hacer las cosas a mi manera _[durmiendo.]_ y sentirme bien al mismo tiempo. Algo en lo que pueda esforzarme para que todos sobrevivan" Pensó.- Me pregunto si algo como eso existe. 

-¡Urgh!- Se quejó Hanayo cuando le golpeó una onda de energía lanzada por un malvado Yokai barbudo que había aparecido en el templo.

-¡Kayo-chin, debes ser más rápida-nya!- Le aconsejó, burlona, Rin.

-¡P-Perdón! ¡Hacer esto después de no haber practicado es un poco difícil!

-¡¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI PASTA DE DIENTES?!!

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Hanayo-chan!- Saludó Honoka a sus amigas. 

-¡Honoka-chan!

-Siguen peleando, ¿Eh?

-Sí.

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo Nico después de mandar a la tierra al Yokai usando su poder gravitacional.- No hemos dejado de ser Magical Girls. ¿Algún problema?

-Nop.

-Muse se retiró temporalmente, pero eso no significa que todas debemos dejar de ser Magical Girls.

-Pero, ¿Por qué continuar?- Preguntó Honoka.

-Porque me gusta.

A Honoka le brillaban los ojos. 

-¡Me encanta ser Magical Girl!- Reconoció Nico.- Ellas luchan y pelean contra los villanos, haciendo que todos muerdan el polvo. ¡Ésa es la clase de Magical Girl que me encanta! ¡La que puede proteger a todos porque se esfuerza al máximo! ¡A diferencia de tí, mi compromiso es incondicional!

-¡Te equivocas! Yo también...

-¿En qué me equivoco? Tu fuiste quien se retiró, diciendo que era inútil continuar.

-Eso...

-Estás siendo demasiado dura con ella.- Señaló Rin.

-No, Niko-chan tiene razón.- Reconoció Honoka.- Perdón por interrumpir.

-¡Honoka-chan!- Empezó a decir Hanayo. 

-¡¡¡TENGO LOS DIENTES SUCIOS Y ME APESTA EL ALIENTO!!!

-¡Sigamos peleando! ¡Sin excusas!- Animó Niko y las Magical Girls se lanzaron contra el Yokai.

-Hola, Honoka.- Saludó Nozomi en su kimono mientras barría.

-¡Eh! Ah, hola... Erh... Tú.

* * *

-¡OOOOoooh!- Flipaba Alisa _[¿Quién?][La hermana de Eli.][Ah...][ ][¿Quién?]_ mientras miraba una bola naranja redondita con una cara sonriente- Yukiho, ¿Es esto un bollo de crema?

-No, es una bola antiestres She-slime.- Aclaró Yukiho.- Básicamente son para tirarselo a tu hermana cuando te cabreas.

-¡Harasho!- Y se lo comió igualmente.

-Gracias por acompañarla hasta aquí.- Le dijo Yukiho a Eli.- Si no te molesta, entra. Onee-chan estará feliz de verte. 

-Perdón.- Se disculpó Eli, ya dentro de la habitación de Honoka.

-No es nada.- Dijo Honoka, mientras servía el té recatadamente en el tradicional kimono ceremonial.- Siéntete como en casa. 

-No me estoy disculpando por eso.- Empezó a explicar Eli.- Me disculpo por retirar temporalmente a Muse. No me correspondía tomar esa decisión, pero no pude controlarme. Perdón.

-N-no es nada. Además, esto pasó porque yo me retiré. Después de que me lesionara. Después de que fallara el golpe definitivo. Después de que me durmiera. Después de convencerlas de que me dejarais dar el golpe definitivo para el que iba a trabajar y no dormir. Después de convencerlas de que lucháramos contra los Aliens en su base. Después de…

-Sabes, las personas dicen que soy disciplinada y tranquila _[¿Quién dice eso? Si sus gritos se escuchan desde alaska.]_ , pero eso no siempre es bueno. 

-Eri-chan…

-Soy sosegada, medida, y nunca tengo ganas de llorar.- Confesó Eli con pudor.- Ni siquiera Nozomi me ha visto en algún momento vergonzoso. Pero siento mi perfeccionismo como mi lado débil. Desearía ser más como tú. Admiro lo honesta que eres con tus sentimientos, y que no dudas en actuar de acuerdo a ellos sin importar el riesgo al fracaso.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sabe bien.- Admitió Eli tras dar un sorbo de té.- Escucha, Honoka… La verdad es que no sé que decirte. Todas nos sorprendimos al escuchar que Kotori se va, así que me lastima imaginar lo que tú y Umi sienten al respecto. Pero tú me enseñaste lo que más importa: el valor para continuar sin temer el fracaso. En aquel entonces, tu mano me salvó. 

Honoka reflexionaba, horas después porque es de noche ya, sobre las experiencias de hoy con cierta decisión en la mirada. Miraba hacia la ventana mientras se acariciaba la pulsera de plástico de estas que regalan en las revistas de los canales para niños que vibraba en la misma frecuencia que su pensamiento.

Mientras tanto, Kotori miraba el móvil con cara apesadumbrada. En la serie no sale, pero yo me imagino que sería porque estaría viendo en instagram la última foto de @RiNyaaaa donde salían ella, Hanayo y Nico encima de un Yokai barbudo to masacrao con la boca que sacaba espuma. 

* * *

Los cielos azules se ensombrecieron brevemente por la sombra de un mal que se movía a una velocidad pavorosa _[Es decir, rápido como un pavo.]_. El agitado ventoral que levantaba golpeó el rostro de Kotori mientras recordaba su conversación con su madre.

**Flashback**

-¿Segura que no quieres despedirte de todas?- Cuestionó Directora Minami _[No me lo estoy inventando. Este es según la wiki el nombre de la madre de Kotori.]_

-Sí.- Respondió Kotori, que parecía un clon de Directora Minami.- Terminaré llorando si lo intento y sabes que lloro ácido desde aquel trágico accidente en la lavandería.

-Bien.- Añadió Directora Minami. _[¡Que sí, que lo he pillado! Te hace gracia lo de Directora Minami ¿Podemos pasar página?]_

-Puedes despedirme desde aquí ¡Te llamaré en cuanto llegue!

-¡Kotori!- Dijo _[¡Ni se te ocurra!][… Está bien. Es más difícil de lo que parece]_... La madre de Kotori, super seria.- Cuídate.

Kotori se enrojeció, hizo ademán de llorar y se dió media vuelta para evitar montar una escena y hacerse quemaduras de 2º grado.

**Fin del flashback**

Umi se dirigía al salón de actos de la escuela. Llegaba tarde a la reunión que había convocado el señor Alien, pero podía escuchar lo que sucedía dentro por la megafonía. 

-¡Chicas!¡Tengo excelentes noticias! ¡Han vuelto a admitir la participación del club de robots!- Se escuchaba decir al señor Alien.- Ya sabía yo que las acusaciones de que todos los robots eran cosas enviadas del futuro con una máquina del tiempo, también del futuro, era infundada ¡Ahora podrás cumplir tu sueño, Shizuka-chan ^^^^!

Umi se dispuso a entrar cuando una gigantesca sombra destrozó la puerta y entró al salón de actos. Se escuchó a todas las estudiantes gritar al unísono.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Umi fue a intentar entrar por segunda vez cuando una estampida de estudiantes de preparatoria salió asustada y la aplastó. A la tercera vez por fin pudo entrar. Allí vió a Honoka de pie, frente al escenario del salón de actos, mirando el enorme agujero por el que se filtraba la luz exterior.

-Ha sido Ultramalus.- Dijo Honoka, con cierto nerviosismo, pero cierta emoción. Umi se mostró un poco fría.- ¿Y Kotori-chan?

-Se va hoy de Japón.

-Ya veo.

-Honoka…

-Cuando tuvimos nuestra primera lucha aquí y peleé contigo y Kotori-chan, supe que quería luchar más, que quería ser una Magical Girl _[Chicas… Un Alien superpoderoso ha aparecido y está destruyendo la escuela ¿Creeis que es el momento de hablar?]_. A pesar de que me retiré, ese sentimiento no ha cambiado. No es por la escuela o los aliens _[Eso está claro, si fuera por eso estarías peleando contra ellos ahora.]_ ¡Simplemente me gusta luchar! Es lo que más me apasiona. Así que… ¡Perdón! Probablemente comenzaré a causar problemas otra vez. Quizá me emocione tanto por lo que hago que no pueda notar cuando los demás se preocupan, ¡o me esfuerce tanto que termine arruinando el trabajo de los demás! _[jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Lo siento, ya no podía aguantarme la risa.]_ ¡Simplemente soy así! ¡Pero quiero continuar! Se que estoy siendo egoísta, pero… 

Umi empezó a reírse. Creeme que te entiendo, Umi.

-Umi-chan, ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-Perdón. Es solo que…- Se calmó Umi.- Déjame aclarar algo. Nos has causado problemas desde que te conocemos, Honoka.

-¡Uo!

-Kotoriy y yo siempre hablábamos de eso. Cuando estamos contigo, siempre nos metes en problemas. Por mucho que tratemos, nunca podemos hacer que nos escuches.- Honoka miraba embobada y con los ojos brillando a Umi. Como si estuviera diciendo algo bueno.- Por ejemplo, esto de las Magical Girls. En verdad no quería hacerlo.

-Umi-chan…

-Traté de dejarlo en cada oportunidad que tuve. Incluso estaba molesta contigo. Aunque probablemente nunca te diste cuenta.

-Perdón.

-Pero tú siempre nos llevas.- Admitió, con cierto sonrojo, Umi.- A lugares en los que Kotori y yo no podríamos estar porque nos falta valor. 

-Umi-chan…

-No estaba molesta porque no te diste cuenta cómo se sentía Kotori. Estaba molesta porque sabía que estabas negando lo que en verdad sentías. Nos acostumbramos a que hicieras lo que querías. ¡Así que, a cambio, llévanos allí! ¡A un mundo que nunca antes hemos visto!- Honoka estaba con la boca abierta.- Tu habilidad para hacerlo es lo que te vuelve tan impresionante. ¡Kotori, yo, y todas las demás estamos de acuerdo! 

Honoka dudaba. Sabía lo que quería hacer. Sus amigas la apoyaban ¡La animaban a ello! ¡Perseguir sus sueños les ayudaba a ellas también! Pero… Ya fracasaron una vez. Ya fracasó una vez…

-Siento que tenemos una oportunidad. Si… Avancemos.- Le dijo, a su lado, Umi.

-No quiero arrepentirme después.- Respondió Honoka.

-Nuestro futuro está esperando.- Añadió Kotori, aleatoriamente, desde el aeropuerto.

-¡Ahora, te están esperando!- Dijo, emocionada, Umi.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero las chicas…

-Ellas son como yo, todas queremos que tú nos guíes. Queremos que seas egoísta. 

-¡¿Egoísta?!

-Sí. Las circunstancias nos frenaron y nadie nos dijo que plantáramos cara. La única que puede ser egoísta con nosotras e… 

Honoka no se quedó a escuchar terminar la frase de Umi. Se transformó en Calíope y salió volando.

Hacia el aeropuerto. _[WTF!!! ¡¡Que están destruyendo la escuela!!]_

* * *

Kotori estaba sentada esperando… algo. Mirando al infinito con una mirada triste. Perdón, mira el reloj. Fallo mío. Se levanta lentamente, pero una mano agarra su mano.

-¡Kotori-chan!- Dice Honoka.- ¡Kotori-chan! ¡Kotori-chan, no te vayas! ¡Quiero ser una Magical Girl ¡Quiero ser una Magical Girl contigo!

Kotori apretaba los dientes y tenía los ojos llorosos por el dolor. [¿Tan fuerte le aprieta la mano?][¡No! Quiero decir, puede ser. Pero también tiene dolor emocional.]

-¡Aun si algún día terminamos siguiendo un sueño diferente!- Honoka abrazó a Kotori.- ¡No te vayas!

-Te debo una disculpa.- Reconoció Kotori mientras se quemaba las mejillas.- Sabía lo que en realidad quería hacer, y aun así… 

* * *

[Música de acompañamiento](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWJ4Tqyblo4)

-¡Estoy muy nerviosa!- Comentó Hanayo.

-¡Chicas, vamos a enfrentarnos contra eso!- Preguntó Rin, aunque el fansub lo puso con exclamaciones.

-Bueno, somos Magical Girls.- Respondió Maki.

-¿Honoka llegará a tiempo?- Preguntó Niko.

-Lo harán.- Sentenció Umi.- Estoy segura.

-Pero el señor Alien apenas puede resistir.- Dijo Nozomi.

-No podemos dejarle en la estocada.- Concluyó Eli.

-¡¡Uooooooaaaahh!!- Gritó Honoka mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo, haciendo que la atención de todos se volviera hacia ella.- ¡Ow!

-¡Kotori!- Señaló Eli.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!

-Nos tenían preocupadas, nya.

-Ahora que estamos aquí, di algo, Presidenta.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se sorprendió exageradamente Niko.- Solo bromeaba. Esta vez pensé en algo. ¡Hagamos que todos sonrían como nunca!

-¡Uno!

-¡Dos!

-¡Tres!

-¡Cuatro! _[¿Cómo que cuatro? ¿Hasta cuando van a contar?]_

-¡Cinco!

-¡Seis!

-¡Siete!

-¡Ocho!

-¡Nueve!

-¡Diez! 

-¡¿Cómo que diez?!

-Perdón, me despisté.

-Chicas… Estoy feliz que vuelvan a estar unidas…- Expresó el señor Alien, que se arrastraba por el suelo mientras Ultramalus le pateaba la espalda.- ¡¡¡Pero por favor ayudadmeeeeeeee!!!

-¡Vamos!

-¡Je!- Rió Ultramalus.- Adelante. Os aplastaré. Os aplasté y volveré a hacerlo.

-Chicas. Debemos volver a intentarlo.- Afirmó Honoka.- Rainbow Strike.

Todas miraron sorprendidas a Honoka, pero ella miraba decidida a Ultramalus. 

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron.

-Yo lo mantendré ocupado mientras preparáis la energía.- Concluyó Honoka mientras se lanzaba, espada por delante, contra Ultramalus.- Confío en vosotras.

Ultramalus reforzó su mano con un guantelete de energía negra que frenó la espada de Honoka.

-¡Je! Puede que vuestra patética raza frenase nuestros planes ¡Pero me aseguraré de destruiros física y mentalmente! Os rendiréis a la tristeza. Lloraréis. Vuestro corazón, lleno de pesar, perderá la fe en sí mismo y vuestro inútil sueño se volverá una prisión.

-¡En este campo tuvimos nuestra primera lucha!

-¿Eh?

-¡En aquel momento, dije que definitivamente protegeríamos cada alumna de esta escuela! Así que nos esforzamos y ahora estamos aquí. 

Ultramalus miró a su alrededor. Decenas de alumnas miraban el combate. No temerosas, sino alegres y confiadas de que Honoka y el resto las protegerían.

-¡Quería compartir mis sentimientos con todos algún día!- Sentenció, decidida Honoka.- ¡Y hoy, ese sueño se volvió realidad!

La espada de Honoka brillo en energía y una onda de choque separó a Ultramalus y Honoka. La Magical Girl brillaba de un poder multicolor.

-No te rindas a la tristeza.

-No llores.

-Tu corazón, lleno de pasión, seguramente puede abrir el futuro.

-La felicidad que compartimos nos une.

-Nos perdimos en el laberinto de nuestras vidas, pero encontramos la salida. 

-La felicidad que compartimos nos ayuda a avanzar.

-Es, de hecho, una pieza de un sueño distante. Una pieza que debemos atesorar.

-Corre hacia el mundo.

-¡Otro sueño ha nacido! _¡ **R** **ai** **mb** **ow** **Da** **sh**!_

Honoka se convirtió en una estela arcoiris que atravesó a Ultramalus antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Todos los que lo vieron rompieron en vítores y hasta el profesor de gimnasia se puso a llorar de alegría. De forma estoica, eso si.

* * *

¡Honoka!- Gritaron las chicas mientras corrieron a abrazarse de alegría.

-¡¡¡RRRAAAAAAAGGHHHRRRR!!!- Gritó Ultramalus, que se levantó y empezó a flotar. Aún no había sido derrotado. Sus músculos empezaron a hincharse y de sus poros emanó un vapor negro que se fue concentrado en una enorme bola oscura.- ¡Destruiré vuestros sueños aunque sea lo último que haga! **¡¡DREAM CRASHER!!**

-¡Reúnanse todas!- Gritó Honoka.- ¡Una vez más! **¡** **¡** **¡** **¡** **M** **U** **S** **E** **S** **T** **R** **I** **K** **E** **!** **!** **!** **!**

  
  


_Catch your Dream! (^o^)/_

_[¿Y ya está?][Pues… Si, claro.][Pero… Ganan a Ultramalus ¿No?][Eh… Si, claro.][¿Y qué pasa después?][Pues que siguen sus aventuras como Magical Girls, supongo.][¿Y pasa algo especial?][Pues yo que sé… Si, que hay un torneo de Magical Girls. Por ejemplo.][¡Wow! ¿Y lo ganan?][Pues… si, lo ganan y todos contentos.][¿Y qué más?][¿Más? Joder… Pues… otras chicas, inspiradas por ellas, se hicieron Magical Girls][¡Que guay! ¿Y qué pasó con ellas?][¡¿Pero quieres dejarme en paz?! ¡Que ya está! ¡Que se acabó! ¿Quieres más? Te ves la p*ta serie y te imaginas que se pelean con bichos gigantes en lugar de cantar y bailar][Espera… ¡¿Hay serie?!]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Live! Magical Girl Project
> 
> Con muchísimo cariño y agradecido, Kira-menda


End file.
